


Tricking Luck

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, But he does here, Donald Duck has Horrible Luck, Friendship Magic (mentioned), Gen, Gladstone Gander has Wonderful Luck, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of The Phantom and the Sorceress, Minor Injuries, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Indulgent, Self-Sacrifice, does gladstone also say 'unca scrooge'?, eh maybe don too, gladstone botched liu hais race headcanon/au, gladstone learns to manipulate his luck, i might give this plot, im a sucker for gladstone caring abt his cousins, its mostly them talkin bout it, less hurt more comfort, like i dont know if he does canonically, luck, maybe a little ooc on both gladstone and blot, not graphic, phantom blot has murderous tendencies?, sorta - Freeform, spoilers for phantom and the sorceress... kinda, swearing kinda, this is only a quarter gladstone actually tricking his luck, very self indulgent, well he does now ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: Gladstone figures out how to use his luck to protect others.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander
Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908133
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Tricking Luck

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent and probably very out of character im only kinda sorry

Donald pressed his back against the wall of the cave, eyes wide with panic and shadowed with exhaustion. His chest heaves and his beak is parted, The Phantom Blot towered over him, his gauntlet aimed threateningly.  
_He seemed to have come to the conclusion that killing some non-magic things made getting rid of magic a lot easier- after all, it had been two children without any power that had posed the biggest threat to him. _  
Gladstone had been taking a waltz through the forest before stumbling upon the scene. He realizes immediately that his cousin is in danger, and even though he may not like admitting it he did care about the duck. He's thinking quick, and he knows what he decides on is not the best idea in any way, but he takes a sharp breath and throws himself forward.  
The goose sprawls himself in front of his cousin as the blast fires, flinching harshly as it approaches. He holds his breath, and every part of his sanity is screaming to _**MOVE**_ but he will not let his cousin get hurt. He waits, and steadily opens his eyes. A rock sits in front of him, the side facing the Blot heavily charred. The blot himself is gone, and Gladstone doesn't get a chance to ponder where he went before Donald squawks behind him. He hears the duck lurch to his feet and Gladstone turns to him, grinning sheepishly at his cousin's frankly shocked expression.  
"Gladstone why would you- what did-" Donald checks the goose for injuries, his hands finding the green cousin's forearms.  
"Can't hurt you if I can't get hurt, now, can it?" Gladstone grins, back to the same lucky bastard Donald knows- a quick change from the panic-fueled impulsiveness he'd just witnessed. He scowls at the goose, his eyes narrowed. Donald crosses his arms and glares.  
"You can't do one nice thing without flaunting your dumb luck, can you?"  
"This dumb luck just saved your life, Double-Dee," Gladstone smirks, but his hands shake as he mirrors his cousin's pose.  
Donald notices, and huffs instead of biting back. "Let's just get back to the Sunchaser," He grabs Gladstone's arm and pulls him along, "I'm sure the kids are looking for me."  
"Sure... thing," responds the goose, his voice hesitant and slow.  
They're standing across from the entrance when Donald turns to Gladstone and squints at him.  
"What?"  
The duck stares at the goose for another moment before his eyes close and he sighs. He turns back to the entrance and he looks at Gladstone from the corner of his eye.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." The goose looks away and his voice shifts to a low mutter, "I didn't lose the race just to let the Phantom Blot kill you, after all."  
"You... lost that race intentionally?" Donald asks, and Gladstone's eyes widen. He flinches and looks down, his beak closing. "Huey mentioned that it didn't add up, but I didn't..." Gladstone continues to refuse eye contact, gulping and keeping his head to the side. "Huh."  
Donald turns back to the outside world, studying the skyline. He wonders just how much Gladstone had done without anyone batting an eye.  
"They're probably looking for you," The goose murmurs distantly, his face unreadable. He turns to Donald and smirks, his eyes suddenly alight with emotion. "The kids care an awful lot about you, an' you shouldn't keep Unca Scrooge waiting."  
"Don't ever change emotions like that ever again it's terrifying." Donald says quickly. Gladstone responds with a snort and a clipped laughter, striding out of the cave with a steady smirk. Donald squawks in surprise and follows, walking side by side with his green-clad cousin.__

Maybe his cousin had more to him than met the eye.


End file.
